


Sometimes I need to stop thinking - help me with that?

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal sex with minimal prep, Baby!Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Clint Barton, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sometimes Clint Barton is Tony's daddy, Sometimes Tony needs his daddy to take him out of his head, Spanking, Trying to get away, Use of whore as an endearment, Wrestling, only not really, so much daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Tony is all muddled up in his head.  His Daddy, Clint, is going to help him get it sorted out.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Sometimes I need to stop thinking - help me with that?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends challenged me to write Clint Barton/Tony Stark, and another requested Daddy!kink with Clint as the daddy. Here you go, ladies.

Tony woke up slowly, gradually registering the gentle hand caressing his chest and stomach. He stretched, pushing back into the firm body behind him, and felt Clint's hard cock press against his ass cheek. "Hmm, you're up early," he said, luxuriating in the feeling of safety he had when surrounded by Clint's arms.

"Yeah, baby. Had some _good_ dreams. Thought I'd see if you might be interested in bringing them into reality." Clint's hand pressed harder, tracing circles just around the edge of Tony's nipple.

The word "baby" got under Tony's skin in the best of all possible ways, and Clint knew it. "Good dreams, huh? Dreams where you were the daddy of a good little whore? Or maybe a naughty one?"

"Oh, I'll leave that to the dealer's choice, baby. Why don't you turn over and give your daddy a kiss, though, while you make it?" his daddy said, his voice low and throaty in Tony's ear.

It didn't even occur to Tony to hesitate. Instead, he squirmed until he was facing Clint, and he was barely in position before his daddy's mouth came down on his, taking him in a possessive kiss that left Tony's senses reeling. He opened to it eagerly, letting Daddy slip his tongue into his mouth and bite at his lips.

By the time his daddy pulled away, Tony was dizzy from both the lack of air and the fact that half of his blood was in his dick. "Fuck," he groaned, his hips jerking forward towards his daddy, trying to catch a bit of friction.

"Nuh, uh," Daddy said, pulling his own hips away. "Decisions first, baby. Are you a good whore or a naughty one?"

Tony licked his lips. "What do I get if I'm naughty?" he asked. The word was juvenile, but it played into this kink so well and Tony loved it.

"If you're a naughty whore?" Daddy asked, and Tony nodded. "You get a spanking, and then all the naughtiness fucked out of you until you're crying from it."

Tony felt like he couldn't pull enough air into his lungs. "And if I'm good?"

"Good whores get rewarded with a spanking, and then fucked until it's so good they can't help but cry." His daddy's eyes were crinkled with pleasure and gentle amusement. But he seemed to be having just as much difficulty breathing as Tony.

Tony knew that what Clint was really asking was whether Tony needed to struggle and pretend to try to get away, or if he wanted to let Clint use him willingly in all the best ways. It was usually so hard to decide, but the fact that his brain was spinning in place was what forced the issue. He needed Daddy to take him down, put him in that deep place where what mattered was being his daddy's good boy and nothing else.

"I'm _naughty_ , Daddy," Tony said, and then paused, because the next part was an important ritual for both of them.

Clint dropped all the pretense for a brief moment and said, "If you want me to stop, you say?"

"Bow," Tony answered immediately.

Then, between one breath and the next, it was on, Daddy trying to roll Tony over on to his stomach and Tony struggling to keep it from happening. He wasn't going to win. That wasn't the goal. The struggle itself was the goal, and as he pushed against his daddy's hands, as he trapped Tony's legs under his thigh, Tony was free to let his mind loose. "I don't want this, Daddy," he said, still trying to ineffectually buck free of his daddy as he was flipped over. "I don't want a spanking."

"Then you shouldn't have been so naughty," Daddy said, and the bastard wasn't even breathing hard, not even breaking a sweat. As he pinned Tony's wrists to the small of his back with one large hand, the other grabbed one of Tony's ass cheeks and squeezed, hard enough to shock a squeak out of him. "You're supposed to be my good little whore, and instead, you're naughty. You let your mind get twisted all up, didn't you?"

"I don't mean to, daddy!" Tony blurted out.

"I know, baby boy," his daddy said, shifting so that he was sitting astride Tony's legs, Tony's wrists still held in an unbreakable grip. "I know you want to be good, but when you don't tell me you're having problems, what does that make you?"

"Bad," Tony gasped out, still trying to pull his hands free, or squirm loose, or do anything besides just lie there and take it.

"No, baby," Daddy said. "You're never bad. You're just naughty, and you need to be put back on the right track, and we're going to do that right now." Before Tony could finish processing his daddy's words, Daddy's large hand lifted and then came down square on the left side of his ass. It wasn't full force, but it was hard enough that he couldn't help but squeal and try to get loose again.

Tony bucked and squirmed, trying to unseat his daddy, but it had no effect. Daddy didn't even seem to notice as his hand came down over and over again, all over his ass, the force ramping up until Tony knew from the way it stung that it had to be bright red. And still the slaps kept falling until Tony couldn't keep up the struggle anymore, until he was lifting up into each strike instead of trying to eel away.

Then Daddy added in spanking his thighs, and his struggle began all over again. "No, Daddy, not there!" he cried. "That _hurts_!"

"I know, baby," Daddy said. "But you've been a naughty whore, thinking and worrying about too many things and letting it tie you all up into knots. I need to get you out of your head, don't I?"

Tony whimpered, and his daddy slapped his thigh again. "Come on, baby boy. Answer the question or I'll do the insides of your thighs too."

"Please, no," Tony whimpered again, but he also didn't answer the question. He wasn't really surprised when Daddy lifted up and then came down so that one knee was between Tony's legs, forcing them apart. 

"You have until I have your legs spread all the way to give the right answer, baby," Daddy said. "If you haven't, it's ten to each leg and if I have to hold you still, it'll be twenty. Do you have an answer for me?"

Tony's brain was awhirl. He really did hate having the insides of his thighs spanked - it hurt more than anything else his daddy did with his bare hands. On the other hand - his brain, too dumb to stop thinking. So when Daddy lifted up to move again, Tony tried to pull away, tried to slide out from under him.

" _Really_ naughty then, huh, baby?" Daddy said, dragging him back with one hand on Tony's wrists and the other on his hip until his legs were firmly spread around his daddy's muscled thighs. Tony's legs were spread wide, and he knew what was coming, knew just how much it was going to hurt...

"Ow! Daddy!" he cried as Daddy's hand came down on the inside of his thigh, just low enough that he didn't hit Tony in the balls. He couldn't help it as he pulled and twisted, trying to get away. "Daddy, I'm _sorry_!" he wailed.

Daddy paused, his hand still firmly holding Tony's wrists together. "Color, baby?"

"Green!" burst out of Tony's mouth, and he _was_ , he was so green. He just wanted to shut his brain up, and this was the quietest it had been in days, if not weeks.

"I'm going to let go," his daddy said after a second. "You are going to show me what a good boy you can be and turn over so I can spank your legs. You're going to do that because you are daddy's little whore, and you want to do it, don't you?"

Tony whimpered, but nodded. He did. All protestations aside, he did want his daddy to take him apart and put him back together.

Slowly, Daddy's grip on Tony's wrists eased, and Tony could feel that they were probably going to be red from his daddy's grip. Then Daddy slid down, towards the end of the bed, and said, "You have to the count of ten to be on your back, baby boy. One, two, three..."

Daddy hadn't made it to five before Tony had flipped himself over, his legs already spreading for his daddy to move back up. "Good boy," Daddy praised, his voice warm. "You're still getting twenty for each, though."

"Daddy, that's not fair," Tony said, trying to push him away and close his legs. Daddy was bigger and stronger, though, and he couldn't get any leverage. And then his daddy wrapped one hand around Tony's knee and lifted so that his leg was turned up and out and down came his hand, and Tony couldn't help but struggle. Struggling was good, struggling was great, because his daddy had him in a tight, firm grip as the flat of his hand came down over and over again, bruising the tender inside of Tony's thigh.

He knew he wouldn't be able to close his legs or wear jeans for days and he didn't care. He was starting to fly, high above all his petty day-to-day worries and fears, and it was so _good_ , so _right_.

Tony barely even flinched as Daddy finished counting out twenty slaps to his right leg and shifted to lift his left. But before he started spanking Tony's leg, Daddy ran his nails lightly down the skin, causing Tony to shiver under his hands. "That's better. That's my good little boy," Daddy said, and Tony made a dreamy noise and twisted his leg further, baring more to the flat of his daddy's hand.

Daddy hummed his approval, and then started spanking his leg, his slaps harder, faster, _better_ and Tony could almost feel his brain shutting down, just like a computer, no more data being processed. "Daddy," he whispered, letting his eyes slide shut, letting his body sag into the mattress. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Good boy," Daddy said, and then ran his nails over the hot skin of both thighs. Tony whimpered and squirmed, but made no effort to get away, just lifted his hips up in offer. 

When Daddy wrapped his hand around Tony's cock, Tony couldn't help the gasp. He'd been so tied up in the spanking that he hadn't even realized how hard he was, and god, he was hard. "Going to fuck me now, Daddy?" Tony asked - begged, really. "Please?"

"Are you back to being my good little whore, baby? No more muddled up brain?" HIs hand moved steady and slow over the full length of Tony's cock. Tony wanted to rock up into it, but he knew that was the surest way to make his daddy stop.

"Yeah, Daddy," Tony breathed. "Yours. Always yours."

"That's my good boy," Daddy said, his hand tightening for just a second, right below the head of Tony's cock. "Do you need me to put the cock ring on you, just in case? Or can you hold it until I give you permission this time?"

Tony didn't _want_ the cock ring. He wanted to be a good boy for his daddy, and that meant only coming when he was allowed, and he wanted to do that by will alone. He'd never been punished for not waiting, but Daddy would be disappointed, and that was always worse.

But first the spanking and then Daddy's wonderful, wonderful hand, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. Turning his head to the side, feeling the heat crawl up his neck to his cheeks, he choked out, "Ring, please, Daddy?"

Daddy leaned forward, resting his free hand next to Tony's shoulder, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, his lips cool against the way that Tony was overheated from blushing. "I knew you were a good boy," he said, and there was no mistaking the pride in his voice. "I know that's hard to admit, and I'm proud of you for knowing your limits."

"Really?" Tony choked out. Having his daddy proud of him meant _everything_ ,

"Always, baby,“ his daddy said, his voice full of certainty. "You can't ever do anything to change how proud I am of you, or how much I love you."

Tony's insides felt like they were melting away into soft goo. "Love you too, Daddy."

"Good. Now, let me get some things out of the drawer," Daddy said, trying to reach the nightstand.

Giggling, Tony tightened his legs around Daddy, holding him in place. Daddy laughed as well, his low and throaty. "Better be careful, baby. I might decide you need another spanking!" As he said it, he ran his nails down Tony's inner thigh, reawakening the bruises he'd already left.

With a gasp, Tony spread his legs. "No, I'll be good."

"That's what I thought," Daddy said. It only took him a minute to get out the lube and the ring, and the last of the tension in Tony's muscles melted away as his daddy wrapped the ring around his cock and balls. He didn't have to worry about coming without permission with it in place.

Daddy flipped open the cap on the lube, and Tony couldn't help the way he lifted his hips, trying to make himself open and available for him. A single finger, slick with lube, slid inside his hole, spreading the cool gel around thoroughly, getting Tony wet, and then it disappeared before he had a chance to do more than whimper at the feeling.

He expected two fingers. Instead, he watched as his daddy slicked his cock. "I'm going to fuck you with no more prep. I want you to take it - do you think you can do that?"

Good god, Tony loved Clint, because Clint knew that Tony had been a man-whore in his younger days, and yet he still asked things like that. "Yeah, Daddy. I can take it. I want you inside of me."

Daddy slid his hands under Tony's ass, lifting up and pulling him onto his daddy's lap. It spread Tony even wider, a stretch that he could feel in his hips and glutes, and then he wasn't worrying about it, because the head of Daddy's cock was pressed right _there_ , sliding in, opening Tony up and making space for itself. "Oh, Daddy," Tony moaned as he slid in deeper.

His hands came up, wrapping around his daddy's thick forearms to keep him grounded in the here and now as it never seemed like Daddy was going to stop sliding in. Then, suddenly, his pelvis was flush with Tony's ass, and Daddy paused. "You okay, baby boy?"

'F-fuck, daddy, so big," Tony moaned again. He tightened his stinging hole around Daddy's cock as hard as he could, and when he released it, he felt less stretched, more overwhelming pleasure. "Please, daddy," he begged. "Please fuck me."

"My good little whore," Daddy said, his voice reverent, and then he started to move, slow and steady and so deep that Tony would swear that he could feel it in his chest. He knew that his fingers were probably going to leave bruises on his daddy's forearms, but he couldn't force himself to let go. Instead his body demanded that he rock up as best as he could into each of his daddy's thrusts.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Tony moaned, unable to get his brain to come up with any other words. It felt like every bit of him was tied up with the sensation of being fucked so good by his daddy. He felt wanted and needed and _loved_ , with every thrust, with every murmur of "baby" and "whore" from his daddy. The words didn't matter - the feelings behind them did.

HIs cock felt like red-hot iron, his balls aching in their leather prison, and he wanted to come _so badly_. But he wanted to be a good boy even more, and good boys didn't beg to come. His daddy didn't leave him hanging, and if he just waited, it would be worth it. 

Daddy pushed in deep and stopped, and Tony couldn't help the whimper. "It's okay, baby," Daddy said. "You think you could ride me?"

Tony wasn't sure that his legs were going to support him, but Daddy asked, so he'd at least try. "Yes, Daddy," he said, but when he pulled out, he nearly started crying, feeling empty and wanting.

It was only a few seconds before his daddy was stretched out on his back, his hard cock arching proudly over his belly. "Okay, baby. Have a seat."

Rolling to his knees was hard. It felt like all of his bones had been replaced by spaghetti, and his joints were too loose to hold any one position for long. Somehow he managed to straddle his daddy, kneeling up so that he could hold his cock in the right position for Tony to slowly slide down it. "Good baby. My good little whore," Daddy said, and that made Tony want to do this well, do it _right_.

His daddy's hands were locked on Tony's hips, urging him into the same slow rhythm, and Tony followed obediently. But at this angle, the head of Daddy's cock pressed right into Tony's prostate, and he couldn't help gasping and clutching at his arms again. "Daddy, so _good_."

"Yes, you are, baby," and Tony wanted to say no, he wasn't a good person, but that would mean that Daddy would stop and tried again to explain that Tony was wrong. And that was the last damn thing he wanted, so he just whined and continued to ride.

Daddy was younger and had more endurance - one of the reasons for the ring - but even he was starting to sweat, faint shudders going through his muscles under Tony's hands. "Daddy, you going to come?" Tony asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, baby," Daddy said. "I'm going to fill your ass with my come, and then I'm going to make you come too, because you're my good whore and you deserve to come, don't you?"

"Oh, Daddy," Tony whimpered. He tried to speed up, but Daddy's hands were hot brands on his hips, holding him to what he wanted. Tony tried to pry his eyes open, tried to watch his daddy, and managed just in time to see Daddy's tongue come out to wet his lips. "Please, Daddy, fill me up," he begged, and Daddy's eyes went dark, his hips jerking beneath Tony, and then he was being allowed - encouraged - to move faster, harder, practically jerked down on to his daddy's cock with each thrust, and then Daddy's back arched, hot warmth flooding Tony's hole as he cried out, a wordless expression of pure pleasure.

Tony's cock was so hard it hurt, but Tony didn't care. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his daddy, from watching his daddy take his pleasure in Tony's body. Finally, though, his eyes fluttered open, and then he smiled up at Tony. " _Such_ a good baby boy," he said, his voice throaty and deep. "My hand or my mouth?"

Tony loved Daddy's mouth, but if he didn't come in the next sixty seconds, he really was going to cry. "Hand, please, Daddy," he said, knowing his desperation was probably clear in his voice.

"That's my good whore," Daddy said. "I'm going to undo your ring,and you're going to do your best to hold it until I tell you otherwise, do you understand?"

He couldn't help the soft sound of desperation he made at that, but he nodded. Daddy wanted him to hold out. He'd do the best he could. That's all he could do.

His daddy's hands were on his cock, and Tony couldn't help but bite his lip until he tasted blood, trying to hold back just a little more. Daddy had asked; he'd do his very best to obey.

One slow stroke went from the head of his cock to his balls, and then his daddy's hand wrapped around his cock right below the head, stroking him firmly. "Good job, baby," Daddy cooed. "You can come now."

Tony was so focused on holding back that it took a second for Daddy's words to penetrate, and then he rocked up into his daddy's grip as the knot of pleasure in his balls seemed to unravel all at once. He cried out as his cock jerked in his grip, stripes of his come shooting up over Daddy's belly and chest.

Daddy just stroked him until Tony was shaking with faint aftershocks, and then slowly let go. "Good job, baby boy," Daddy said, his voice full of pride in Tony. "You're such a good little whore for his daddy. You're not done yet though, are you? You have to clean up your mess."

Nodding, Tony pushed through his exhaustion to start licking his come off his daddy's skin. Daddy made a sound of pleasure as Tony's tongue lapped over his nipple, and Tony couldn't help the shiver that passed through him. Unfortunately, that caused his daddy's cock to slide out of him and Tony whimpered at the loss.

"Wait a second, baby," Daddy said, his hand sliding down and back to his hole, dipping inside just a little ways. "You know what? I think you need a reminder today that you're my baby and my good little whore, so I want you on all fours. I'm going to plug you."

The thought of being full of his daddy's come and plug did good things to Tony's head. It made him feel owned and possessed and it was _amazing_. "Yes, Daddy," he said. He was still clumsy from his orgasm, but he managed to slide to Daddy's side, onto his hands and knees, his legs spread wide in invitation.

He could hear Daddy moving around behind him, the drawer to the nightstand opening and closing, and then his daddy's hand was on his shoulder, pushing him down, so that his face was buried in the pillow and his ass was up high. "Spread them for me, baby," Daddy said, and Tony's face felt like it was on fire as he reached back and spread his asscheeks, exposing his hole for his daddy.

As his fingers bit into the skin of his ass, he hissed a little at the sting. He was definitely going to have bruises from the spanking he'd gotten. Then the slick tip of the plug was pressing against his hole, and Tony forgot everything but the pleasure of being filled by his daddy, however he wanted to do it.

As Daddy pressed it in and twisted it to make sure it was seated firmly, Tony moaned. It wasn't the largest of their plugs, but it wasn't _small_ , either. He was definitely not going to be able to forget he was wearing it. His daddy pressed a kiss to Tony's hand, still holding himself open, and then said, "Okay, baby, you can relax now."

Tony released his hold and slowly sank down until he was lying on his belly. Just that much movement caused the plug to rock, pressing on his prostate, and he gasped. Turning to look at his daddy, he pouted. "How am I supposed to get any work done like this?" he asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Daddy answered, completely unrepentant. "Next time, don't get so twisted up in your head. Tell me so I can help you."

Chastened, Tony nodded, "Yes, daddy."

"Good boy," Daddy said, leaning down to press a kiss to Tony's lips. "Let's get you fed, and baby?"

"Yes, daddy?" Tony asked.

"I'll stop by the lab later to remind you that you're my good little whore, so be ready."

Anticipation dropped into Tony's belly, and he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to be reminded. A gentle slap to his ass, though, got him moving. It was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
